community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Greendale Community College
About History Greendale was originally an animal rendering plant before the founder (and first Dean ) Russell Borchert turned it into the campus it is today. During the 90's, Dean Bigley ran the school, creating a memorable school commercial which is still sampled in Greendale's current commercial. Under its current administration, headed by Dean Craig Pelton, several new initiatives were instituted to make the school more attractive to prospective students. This included the "No More than 64" incentive in 2008 and the creation of a hedge fund in 2010 to have fewer accidents. The Dean has also promoted ties to their most famous alumni, character-actor Luis Guzman, by dedicating a statue in his honor that is proudly displayed on the campus quad. Greendale has also tried to stay more current by replacing their old school mascot the "Greendale Grizzly" with a more modern representation of the student body, the "Greendale Human Being". Also in 2010 the school logo was updated. A contest was held for the new logo and the winner was submitted anonymously. The new symbol is meant to represent the school as a crossroads for the students which lead them onto other paths in their lives. Mission Greendale Community College makes available collegiate level education to adults of all ages, races, and creeds. Greendale prides itself in 5 categories which the school excels at: *'A'ccessibility *'A'ffordability *'A'ir Conditioning *'A'wesome New Friends *'A''' Lot of Classes Tuition Greendale introduced the "No More Than 64" promise, which means students will never pay more than $64 per credit hour. ("Note': Frequent Flyer Miles are NOT an acceptable form of payment.) Academics Greendale offers over 80 different fields of study exist. Registration and classes are also offered online. Courses include: Art *Film *Theater *Dance *Pottery Sciences *Psychology *Space simulation *Biology *Forensics Sports programs Along with Academics, Greendale provides both individual and team sports programs. These include: *Football *Basketball *Pool *Foosball * Water Polo Specialized training Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School (See main article: Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School) An annex to Greendale Community College, the Air Conditioning Repair School '''is not just a two year trade school but the latest chapter in the history of an A/C Repair fraternity that dates back to the time of the pharaohs. This society started off as lowly servants but eventually gained enough influence to become a secret power in the world. Written in the sacred texts of "'''The Air Conditioning Repair Manual" that was passed down from the society's original founders, its followers await the coming of a messiah known as "The Truest Repairman". Its first mention was in the Season One episode "Advanced Criminal Law". It made its official debut in the Season Three episode "Biology 101". Tranny Dance All Greendale credits are transferable and has a "Six Degrees of Preparation" plan. Every year, the school has a Transfer Dance known as the "Tranny Dance" to say goodbye to transferring students. The school even selects a student to be the "Tranny Queen". Tour of the school Greendale cafeteria.png|The cafeteria|link=Cafeteria Greendale student lounge.png|The student lounge|link=Student lounge Borchert Hall.png|Borchert Hall|link=Borchert Hall Abeds dorm room.png|School dormitory|link=Abed's dorm room Greendale Library.png|The library|link=Libarary Group study room f.png|Study rooms|link=Group Study Room F GCC Human Sciences building.png|Human Sciences building Spanish classroom photo 3.png|Spanish 101 classroom|link=Spanish classroom Biology classroom.png.png|Biology lab|link=Biology classroom Anthropology classroom.png|Anthropology 101 class|link=Anthropology classroom Dean Pelton's office.jpg|Dean Pelton's office|link=Dean Pelton's office 'Student Life' Clubs and Organizations The following are student groups, clubs, and organizations at Greendale: *Acoustic Guitar Club *A/V Department The A/V Department has an original web series "Community College Chronicles" written and directed by Intro to Filmmaking student Abed Nadir. *Campus Republicans *Chess Club *Cheerleader Club *Club Club *Club Club Club *Collegiate A Capella *Comedy Night Group *Debate Team *Delta Cubes *Disco Club *Forensics Club *Geometry Club *Glee Club *Hat Club *Ice-Breakers Club *Improv Now Group *Intramural Sports *Math Club *Model United Nations *Smokers *Student Government Association *Student Newspaper The Greendale Weekly is posted weekly on the school's website. Annual Paintball An annual game of Paintball Assassin is usually played near the end of every Spring semester to close out the school year. The 2009 prize was priority registration , the 2011 prize was $100,000 and the 2012 prize was tickets to a touring production of Chicago . In 2015 the school's administration consultant Frankie Dart put a ban on all paintball contests on campus. This was due to the expensive costs of cleaning up the school after the games were over along with the numerous complaints from the custodial and janitorial departments . 'People' Faculty *'Beginer Pottery '''Marion Holy *'Drama/ '''Nicolas Cage: Good or Bad? Professor Sean Garrity *'Statistics' Professor Michelle Slater *'Debate Team Coach' Professor Whitman *'Anthropology' Professor June Bauer, Dr. Ian Duncan (later) *'Spanish Instructor (former) '"Señor" Ben Chang *'History '''Noel Cornwallis *'Biology 'Marshall Kane *'PEE 'Coach Jason Chapman *'Opinions 'Prof. Taylor *'Who Indeed? A critical Analysis of Who's the Boss? 'Peter Sheffield *'Library 'Mariah *'Cafeteria 'Cafeteria lady *'Head Janitor 'Jerry *'Fundamentals of Law '''Jeff Winger Notable Students *Jeff Winger *Britta Perry *Abed Nadir *Shirley Bennett *Annie Edison *Troy Barnes *Pierce Hawthorne *Alex "Star-Burns" Osbourne *Leonard Rodriguez *Vaughn Miller *Rich Stephenson *Fat Neil *Magnitude *Garrett Lambert *Todd *Pavel Greendale posters Greendale poster1.jpg Greendale poster2.jpg Greendale poster3.jpg Greendale poster4.jpg Greendale poster5.jpg Greendale poster6.jpg Greendale poster7.jpg Greendale poster8.jpg Greendale poster9.jpg Greendale poster10.jpg Greendale poster11.jpg Greendale poster12.jpg Greendale poster13.jpg Greendale poster14.jpg Greendale poster15.jpg Greendale poster16.jpg Greendale poster17.jpg Greendale poster18.jpg Greendale poster19.jpg Greendale poster20.jpg Greendale poster21.jpg Greendale poster22.jpg Links * City College External links * Fictional Universities and Colleges * Los Angeles City College Category:Places Category:Craig Pelton Category:Abed Nadir Category:Troy Barnes Category:Annie Edison Category:Jeff Winger Category:Britta Perry Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Pierce Hawthorne Category:Ben Chang Category:On campus location